Drabbles
by Mademoiselle Kufufu
Summary: [All27] Chapitre 2 : Yamamoto - Love at second touch
1. Reborn

**Merci encore à MissXY pour supporter mes longs moments d'absence (et de ne même pas m'en faire culpabiliser)**

* * *

 **Reborn : Love at second sight**

S'il y avait bien une chose –ou plutôt un personne- que Reborn ne comprenait pas, c'était Tsunayoshi Sawada. Ce trouillard, maladroit et idiot de Dame-Tsuna.

Il avisa Gokudera en train de se prosterner devant lui Yamamoto en train de rire, un bras enroulé autour de ses épaules et Lambo qui s'agitait bruyamment dans ses bras. Ryohei hurlait à l'extrême, sa petite sœur engagée dans une conversation avec Chrome, Haru et Hana. Une chouette les survolait tranquillement un « kufufu » quelque peu perturbant lui échappant de temps en temps. Posé contre un arbre, se tenait Hibari, surveillant la scène de loin.

Reborn était venu dans un seul but : faire en sorte que Tsunayoshi devienne le Vongola Decimo. Sa mission était donc de transformer cet adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance en un Boss respecté. Bien sûr Reborn n'avait jamais douté de sa capacité à réussir : il était le meilleur après tout. Il allait faire de Tsuna, le boss qu'il était censé être. La mission n'avait pas été facile. Et il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Mais, petit à petit, ils y arrivaient. Reborn était satisfait.

Il y avait cependant quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre.

C'était la capacité de Tsuna à attirer les gens. Et surtout, à les faire rester.

Même ses gardiens les plus indépendants ou asociaux n'hésiteraient pas à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Chose qu'ils avaient déjà fait d'ailleurs. Comme tous ses amis qu'ils appartiennent au monde de la mafia ou non.

Reborn ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait provenir cette loyauté. Après tout, Tsuna était gentil, empathique, et souriant. Mais pas plus que quelqu'un d'autre.

Reborn était donc déconcerté. Parce que, pour une fois, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui rendait Tsuna si spécial ?

Il voyait pourtant le bras de Yamamoto posé sur ses épaules de manière peut-être un peu trop nonchalante. Il décodait facilement l'émotion brûlante cachée sous l'adoration de Gokudera. Il ne manquait aucun des touchers durant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaires des filles. Ou les extrêmes cherchant à avoir son attention. Ou même les ombres le suivant discrètement pendant la journée (lorsqu'il avait essayé devant la fenêtre dans la nuit (ce stalker) –Reborn avait quand même posé son veto). Et la liste continuait encore et encore : les yeux brillants de Fuuta, les explosions d'I-pin, les otouto de Dino (ce lolicon)… Même les dégustations de thé avec Fon et les blagues de Colonello.

Il voyait tout ça.

Mais il ne comprenait pas _**pourquoi.**_

Reborn perdu dans ses pensées, observa son élève.

…

Puis Tsuna se retourna.

\- Reborn, on rentre ?

Tsuna lui sourit doucement. L'affection brillant dans ses yeux était évidente.

Reborn déglutit.

Une fois. Deux fois.

Il baissa son fedora sur son visage.

 _Oh…_

….

* * *

Juste des petits drabbles sur comment les différents personnages sont tombés sous le charme de notre Tuna-fish

Prochain : Yamamoto

Si vous avez aimé; n'hésitez par à commenter : ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	2. Yamamoto

Humeur du moment : Ouaiiiis les exams sont finis (pour l'instant aha)

Merci, encore et toujours, à ma bêta, MissXY.

* * *

 **Yamamoto : Love at second touch**

Lorsque qu'il était petit et qu'on le traitait d'idiot : cela le rendait triste. Jusqu'à un soir où, bien emmitouflé dans sa couette, sa mère à ses côtés, celle-ci un petit sourire aux lèvres avait appelé son idiotie une « intelligence pratique ».

Lui, il pensait avec son corps.

Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Il découvrit le baseball activité dans laquelle il excella de suite.

Yamamoto n'était donc peut-être pas le plus intelligent, mais c'était suffisant.

Puis… Il y eut le toit. En y repensant, Yamamoto ne sait pas s'il devrait rire ou pleurer devant son idiotie. Mais grâce à ça, il rencontra Tsuna.

Tsuna était gentil. Pas très intelligent non plus, et avec un gros problème de confiance en soi –mais il était gentil. Et c'était ce qui avait sauvé Yamamoto.

Il lui avait tendu la main lorsque personne d'autre ne le faisait. A partir de ce jour-là, Tsuna devint son meilleur ami.

Il n'aimait pas trop le partager avec Gokudera mais bon, on ne peut rien y faire. D'ailleurs, celui-ci venait de lui accaparer son attention avec ses Decimo à tue-tête. Cela avait le don de l'énerver. Parce que Tsuna laissait toujours passer ses caprices avec un petit sourire affectueux.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi.

Des fois lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup ( _trop_ ) de monde autour de Tsuna il avait cette pulsion de juste _l'arracher_ de ces mains et de la cacher indéfiniment. Il n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un d'autre touchait Tsuna. Ou quand quelqu'un le regardait ou lui souriait ou prononçait son nom…

Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Alors, il posait son bras autour des épaules frêles ( _délicates_ ) de son ami pour le garder près de lui un grand sourire aux lèvres, lorsque le nombre de personnes présentes augmentait significativement –ou peut-être aimait-il juste la sensation de son corps contre le sien.

Mais il préférait ne pas trop y réfléchir.

Puis il y eut ce moment où Tsuna fut trop entouré. Et Yamamoto, malgré toute sa persévérance, ne pût plus rester à ses côtés. Son bras, toujours posé nonchalamment sur les épaules de Tsunayoshi commença à glisser. Doucement. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

La main de Tsunayoshi surgit brusquement saisissant son bras au passage. Et il le replaça autour de son épaule d'une main ferme mais douce- suffisamment pour ne pas qu'il se dégage _(loin de lui l'idée_ ) mais toujours en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Tsuna lui sourit doucement.

Yamamoto détourna rapidement le regard, les joues rouges.

…

Il n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un prononçait le nom de Tsunayoshi parce que celui-ci répondait toujours.

Cela l'irritait quand quelqu'un souriait au petit brun parce que celui-ci le rendait toujours au centuple.

Il détestait quand quelqu'un d'autre le regardait parce que tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de regarder jusqu'à maintenant, n'ont jamais détourné le regard.

Mais surtout, ce qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout c'est lorsque quelqu'un osait le toucher.

Et il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas.

Seulement, pour lui qui ne pensait qu'avec son corps ce qu'il comprenait le mieux restait le contact.

Peut-être que depuis le début il attendait juste que ce contact soit _retourné._

…

Yamamoto se tourna de nouveau vers Tsunayoshi.

Un grand sourire lui étira les lèvres.

...

 _Oh_ …

…

Il resserra son bras autour des épaules délicates.

* * *

Prochain: Gokudera


End file.
